


Out of the Darkness (and into the light)

by books_and___disney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun is mad, Bonus, ChanBaek - Freeform, Hurt Baekhyun, Hurt EXO, Hurt/Comfort, I don't understand myself, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Monster MV, Protective Chanyeol, Protective Exo, Torture, baekhyun is scared of the dark, based on monster, brief mention of like one scene from Lucky One, but totally platonically, cameos from other groups, chanyeol is oblivious, everyone protects baekhyun, idk - Freeform, inspired by pathcode teasers, maybe a bit of sekai just cause I ship it, maybe not, monster au, pathcode au, powers au, then Baekhyun protects them, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and___disney/pseuds/books_and___disney
Summary: Panic surrounded his mind, the presence of it unrelenting through every moment. Eyes darted around frantically, searching for familiar figures to give him a suggestion on where he was. His hands instinctively stretched out searching for a familiar warmth that had never left his side, but came up empty.There was nothing. Only darkness surrounding his vision, and only air to grasp in his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone out there! So this is my first fic and I wasn't even going to write it but then I started watching the monster MV repeatedly and just Baekhyun.  
> Then this happened. So um enjoy?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is purely a work of fiction. I don't not own anyone written about nor do I own or claim to understand the concept for the monster music video. This is an inspired work based on observations I made in monster and various other Exo videos.

He woke up to a sound of shattering glass. 

It was a sudden jolt of realization, a sharp intake of breath as his smaller frame was forced upright from shock.

A sudden feeling of breathlessness overtook him, and for every desperate inhale of oxygen, his chest constricted and would not allow him the full breath.

Panic surrounded his mind, the presence of it unrelenting through every moment. Eyes darted around frantically, searching for familiar figures to give him a suggestion on where he was. His hands instinctively stretched out searching for a familiar warmth that had never left his side, but came up empty.

There was nothing. Only darkness surrounding his vision, and only air to grasp in his hands. 

He felt weak and unsteady as he tried to regulate his breathing. 

It was dark. It was dark. It was too dark. 

He couldn't breathe. They promised, he promised. No more darkness. Even when he no longer possessed his own light, they wouldn't leave him in the dark.

He hadn't realized he had moved until his back pressed against a wall. The hard edges of the brick dug into his back as he closed his eyes, desperate to concentrate. 

Light. He needed light. 

But his hands remained cold, the warm feeling he had always been accustomed to not rushing over his skin. 

He felt his breath pick up again, becoming short and panicked. He needed- He couldn't- it was too dark. Too dark. 

Then he heard the scream.

It was hoarse and angry more than scared, jolting him out of his panicked state because he recognized the voice. 

Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol. The name resonated through his panicked mind and slowly the ringing in his ears faded as one thought trumped all.

Chanyeol was yelling, Chanyeol was screaming. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol.

He had to get there. He had too.

He held his breath, closing his eyes tightly, forcefully trying to draw on anything, trying to get past the barrier that formed in his mind, and in his gut, blocking him off from what he needed, from a part of him, from light.

He exhaled, and as he did a familiar feeling surrounded him. The warmth spread from his core along his entire body. Slowly he began to feel panic give way to a sense of calmness and comfort. 

He slowly blinked his eyes open, the dark of the room now illuminated with small scattered pinpricks of light. 

The breaths he took, while still shaky, were falling back into a regular pattern and he felt his usual calmness surround him once more.

Silently, he pushed him self up onto his legs, still braced firmly against the wall, as the rest of the panic slowly subsided. 

With the illumination of the room now, he was able to make out were he was. 

The attic.

It was a small unused piece of space in the house they all lived in. Rarely did any of them go up there. In fact, he believed he was the only one whoever entered the space should he need time alone.

After gaining stability back in his legs, and only a faint feeling of the paralyzing fear he had felt remaining in the back of his mind, he moved towards the hatch on the floor that would allow him exit from the area.

As his hand grabbed firmly onto the cold metal of the handle, he paused.

The sounds could be heard loud and clear. Faint shouts and protest were heard but they grew fainter and fainter. 

The situation worried him and didn't make sense. Why was he up there? What was going on? What happened to Chanyeol? 

The sound of the other's yell still rung in his ears as he pulled at the hatch in an attempt to open it.

The rattling noise echoed through the small space as he pulled but the hatch wouldn't open.

Locked. It had been locked from the outside.

Someone had locked him up here. In the dark.

He tried to recollect his last memories before waking up but his head quite honestly hurt to much to consider thinking too hard.

He pulled at the hatch a few more times, his patience wearing thin as the noises slowly stopped and no longer did he hear anything.

No shouts. No shattering glass. Nothing.

Angrily, he kicked at the hatch. He had to get it open.

Slowly the lights around him began to flicked out, one pinprick disappearing at a time.

He had to get out of here. 

He drove his heel into the hatch as hard as he could repeatedly.

He had to know what happened. And he couldn't be plunged into the darkness once again.

Finally, the hatch gave way, it was only wooden after all, and swung open.

Without waiting a moment, he jumped out of it, landing on his feet in the hallway below.

While it was not pitch black like the attic had been, calming him down, it wasn't bright. The lights weren't on, and the only source of illumination was the faint shine of the remaining dots of light he had brought himself, and a flickering glow from the room at the end of the hallway. 

Their dining room as they had set it up as.

In truth more than anything they simply gathered there to discuss what was necessary, and to simply remind each other that they were all there. Alive. 

He carefully made his way down the hall towards the source, and froze in his spot when he saw the state of the room.

Plates, bowls, glasses, everything in the room was shattered. The windows that lined the walls were scattered across the floor, in millions of tiny pieces. 

The room was wrecked. Signs of a fight evident. But that wasn't what froze him in his spot. 

Fire lit up the table, orange flames dancing across the large piece of furniture. 

Hesitantly Baekhyun walked over to it and reached out shakily. 

The flames wrapped around his fingers, licking at his skin. It didn't burn, only a soft warmth was felt. A comfort similar to that of holding ones hand. 

It didn't take long for him to figure out the events of what had just occurred. Of what he missed. Of what had happened.

All it took was the soft sound of three words floating through his mind as if coming from the fire themselves.

Baekhyun, I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the prologue thing....Enjoy????  
> Don't know when the next chapter will be up.... Hopefully soon!


End file.
